


𝑰𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.

by manidk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Chases, Dark Comedy, Dark Romance, Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Hispanic Character, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Past, Piercings, Rape Fantasy, Relationship(s), Series, Smut, Somnophilia, Tattoos, Trauma, Travel, Voyeurism, Yandere, manidk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manidk/pseuds/manidk
Summary: The past comes back to haunt a girl name Dash and each day she sees a pieces of her old memories and tries to pieces them together. She hears voices to help and guide her through it. One day she remembers and sees three names pop up in her head but cannot remember their face or voices, the voices are telling her to kill them and that they have ruined her into making her the person she is today.A tall, slim boy with black hair comes back into her life, she knows he will come to her rescue but also make her life a living hell. But that’s the only way she thinks she can move on from it all, to kill her enemies.
Kudos: 2





	𝑰𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope y’all enjoy this chapter, it might be confusing at first but i promise later on it’ll get better.

Dash, 𝙿.𝙾.𝚅. 

It's was a Saturday night and i’m here watching a show with the kids I babysit every once in a while. Most of the time i'm out with friends or alone in my room, but today I needed some money and this was the way for it.

Tonight people are throwing a party, and I normally go to parties but lately I just haven't been feeling like myself.

Lately i’ve been seeing some flashbacks of the past that I cannot seem to remember of.. and it bothers me a lot, that I can’t seem to piece them together, could this be the side effect of trauma? 

22:35 

I looked over to my side and see the kids asleep, quietly I get off the bed and walk over to the guest room to sleep. 

I flip the switch, turning the lights on and saw the room a hot ass mess. “Son of a bitch,” I can almost feel myself in anger wanting to punch everything I see on sight. WTF man, I just wanted to come here and sleep for the night, but instead I gotta clean up the mess.

“That’s why I don’t babysitting these kids.” I always tell myself this, yet continue to do so, cause the paycheck do be good tho.

I sit on the edge of the bed and unlocked my phone, opening the app Instagram, to see what's going on in the party. I scrolled for about a couple minutes or so, then a message from Kuroo pops up.

Kuroo: hey. you up?  
seen

I left him on open because... he kinda has this weird obsession of me and it kinda freaks me out, but I know it'll go away sooner or later, it's just a puppy crush. 

Kuroo: don't ignore me. it hurts me when you do that :(  
seen

Gosh. Can't this man take a hint?

Kuroo: i just wanted to let you know if you wanted to get out of there and come have some fun with me? You’re probably bored in the apartment.

What the fuck? IS HE STALKING ME!?

Me: what the fuck? are you stalking me?  
Kuroo: i just wanted to make sure if you would be ok tonight, your friends told me you'll be babysitting this Saturday, instead of partying and it just felt strange to me, that's all.  
Me: you don't talk to me for 5 months and then you think stalking me would make me wanna go with you? HAHA. You goofy.  
Kuroo: you missed me huh? i was busy with stuff, but don't worry i still had my eye on you. 

That shit made me cringe, fucking weirdo, who does that? I hate that my friends tell him shit about my business, knowing damn well he gives me the creeps. 

If i'm being honest, I only have his number stored on my phone, just to get some answers for the chemistry homework but ever since I changed my schedule, I haven't seen or heard of him for about 5 months now. I should really block his number now.

Me: sorry can't. i'm busy cleaning.  
Kuroo: then let me help you clean.  
seen

I rolled my eyes at his nonsense and get to cleaning. He really is starting to act like a damn creep. My notification goes off, I check to see it’s him again.

Kuroo: come outside, please.  
Me: and if i don't?  
Kuroo: i'll go and knock on the apartment.  
Me: i'll call the cops.  
Kuroo: just come please? i'll leave you alone after this.  
seen

I bit the inside of my cheek. Am I really considering on doing this? Well you know the kids parents ain't gonna be home till tomorrow morning, so there's no harm on sneaking out for a while.

Me: fine.  
seen

I put my phone in my pocket and went to put on my shoes then thought 'Nah i'll make too much noise,' and left them on the floor.

I walk out the room and towards the kids room, slightly opening the door and at that moment my phone rings in another message. 

"Fucking shit, Kuroo." I say, under my breath.

I'm going to regret this but thankfully the kids didn’t woke up from it. Carefully I go towards the front door, trying to not make too much noise and place my fingers on the lock, unlocking it then twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey, princess," I gasp, seeing him right infront of me. Kuroo there cheekily smiling. I laughed feeling myself feel relax a bit, I totally didn’t just got startled by his presence.

"Don't do that!" I face the door and banged my forehead against the door, mumbling multiple cuss words at him.

"No shoes?" He questions.  
"No." I simply answered, pushing him back to give me some space and locked the door.

"Don't like it?" I can feel him smirking behind my back.  
Whatever, just get in the car and have some fun... wait. 

Where are we even gonna do? I just realized, turning myself to get a better look at him and see him with his hair slicked back, only having one stringed hair fall from his forehead. Ok Kuroo... I scan his face seeing he has dimples piercing now? And a slit on his right eyebrow?

Who is this man? I mean i'm not arguing but I thought he disliked piercings?

My eyes trace down to his clothes, seeing he has on a black trench coat, with black pants and old black vans, I quiet like it if i’m being honest.

Good for him to find his style.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," He raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk curving in. Now I regret complementing you in my head.

"Shut up and tell me where we going,” I looked back up at his face. It'll be funny if he says something like 'Ah, my basement' since he's a creep. Well not really... actually

"We're gonna have some fun," I scoff at his response. "Tell me or i'm not going." He rolls his eyes. "We're going to get high." 

He smokes? I didn't take him as a smoker till now, whoops. "You smoke?" I say, making him chuckle. “Yes.” We walk towards his car and I see him open the door for me. "Like it?"

I scan over his car. "An Impala 67? Duh." I could see him starting to blush. "Calm down. I only complimented your car," A scoff comes from him. "Shut your mouth." Now my lips curve in.

"Yes sir," Playfully I say, and sat down. Seeing him shake his head and close the door for me. 

I gaze over, seeing him walk all the way to his side, opening the door and sits down, I could smell his cologne all over the car, it smells good... he looks good but i’ll never admit it to him.

He glanced at me before starting his car.  
“What?” I laugh. “Nothing,” He shrugs off.  
“You just look beautiful, that’s all.”

My lips slightly opened, I didn’t really know what to say back. “I will slap you if you don't shut up and turn on this car."

“The car is on,” I grip on the seat and looked at the window, “You know what I meant.” A laugh comes out of him as I sat there almost wanting to murder him. Ah, Kuroo, you are something.

Later on we stopped at a gas station, he pumped gas in his car while I go in the store and buy us some snacks.

I walk out the store and approached his car, seeing him still pumping in his car.  
I get in the car and thought to myself. Am I really here with him instead of being with the kids?? If they find out i’m here and not with them, i’m fucked.

"What's on that pretty little mind of yours, Dashie?" Kuroo says, snapping me out of my thoughts. Hold up, what did he just called me?  
“Did you just called me Dashie?”  
“Yes, why?” He questions.

"First don't call me that and secondly drive your damn car," He nodded,  
"Yes ma'am." And reverses from the parking lot. I don’t know if he meant that in a sarcastic way but I just need him to shut up and get me high already.

When we started driving off from the gas station, I couldn't help but think about the kids again. I play around with my thumbs, swirling around each other, as I shakes my leg lightly.

He stops at a red light and looks over at me, noticing me doing that, but I ignore eye contact from him and looked, seeing cars pass by. "Hey," He grabs a hold of my jaw, to make me face him.

"You'll be alright, i'll be here if anything goes wrong, ok?" I sigh. He just doesn't get it, i'll be in trouble because of him.  
"It's you Kuroo, of course i'll be even more fucked." 

I pushed his hand away from my face and looked at the light, seeing it turn green.

He drives off in silence. I lay my head against the window and think to myself, 'This is the first time I’ve ever felt bad for saying something harsh to him.'

A few moments later go by still in silence between us two, later on he grabs the aux cord and plugs it in his phone, then plays 420 by Snoop Dogg lowly. "I like this song," I break off the silence and turned the music up, hoping it'll feel less uncomfortable.

"I know, you like this type of music," I nodded. "I grew up on hip hop, but i'm currently into rock," He laughs, "What's funny?" I look at him confused. "I like you," Kuroo tells me. "And i'm sure you know."

I look away, "Yeah, kind of hard not to when you're a damn creep." A chuckle left his lips.

The whole car ride was once again in silence, just music playing in the background, but this time it didn't felt uncomfortable.

We've now arrived at the location. 

"Who's place is this?" I question. 

"My friend Suna’s, now stay in the car." He says before getting off the car, and walks over to my door, opening it for me. "You know you don't have to do that all the time, right?" I stepped out the car.

"I'm a gentleman, Dash." A chuckle left my lips.  
"Sure, you are." Kuroo extends his hand for me to hold onto.  
"No..." He grasp onto my hand,  
"Yes..." He started dragging me across the yard, and to the doorstep. He pulls out the key and unlocks the door.

"Welcome to the crib." He says and opens the door. I walk in, viewing the place around, feeling amused. This place is bigger than my whole house, lucky son of a bitch.

"I like it." I say, Kuroo nudges me. "My place is better, you know," I roll my eyes at his dumb comment. "Please, your place is a trash can," I laughed, while he gives me a death glare.  
"Oh yeah? What about yours?" My laughter suddenly stops, now I look back at him. "What about it?"

"Hey!" Suna shouted at us from the stairs and saunter towards us with a bong on his hands and a blunt hanging from the side of his lips.

"Kuroo!” Him and Kuroo give each other a handshake, then see Suna looking at me.  
"I didn't know you were bringing in a girl. Who may you be?" Suna examines me, from up and down with a smirk.

"Dash. Don't even bother looking at her like that," Kuroo pushes me behind him. Shit head.

"Why aren't you at the party?" I nudge Kuroo to move from a side and made eye contact with Suna. 

"I don't really like partying. I rather smoke at my place, you feel me?" I smile, seeing him him to smile too.

"Yeah, I feel you," I snatched the joint from his lips and suck in the smoke, for a couple of seconds, before blowing it out from my nose. 

“You want some vodka?” He ask going to the kitchen, me and Kuroo followed him.  
“Yeah, where are your parents?” He shrugs.  
“Out of the country, they in America right now as we speak.” He opens the bottle and pours us three a shot.  
“Oh, what about you?” He shrugs.

“I stayed.” I let out a little ‘Oh’ not knowing what to say.  
“Here,” Suna says, giving me and Kuroo a shot.  
“Cheers,” He says, all three clicking each other cups before taking a drink.

"Ever smoked from a bong?" Suna helds it up in the air, as for Kuroo, he grasp the joint from my fingers, and starts smoking it himself.

"Once yeah, my voice felt raspy as fuck," Suna laughs. "Yeah, it happens to everybody, don't worry," I nodded. "Yeah, I bet."

"Who did you smoke with?" Kuroo cuts in the conversation. I look towards him seeing him exhale the smoke from his lips while gazing his eyes at me.

"These dudes I used to hang with." My fingers tugged into my shirt, kinda bothered by the question. Didn't know why tho?

I think Suna noticed since he went and changed the conversation about how is volleyball with Kuroo and stuff.

After a couple of hours have passed, we were all drunk and high off our shit. 

Suna, me and Kuroo all together on Suna's bed, watching some fucked videos to mess with our brains, it was pretty funny until anxiety started hitting me.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I ask, Suna whips out his phone and checks the time. 

"It's only 3 am, why?" Suna answers. The video grabbed my attention again, my brain feels bizarre. A headache was starting to hit in, what are these voices i'm hearing? How do I turn it off? Why do I recognize it but at the same time I can't?

I began to notice the room is rotating, I am feeling so lonely and helpless yet hungry just by seating here and staring off to space. 

"Kuroo?" I don't know why I called for his name but I did. I heard him hum in response. 

"Why do you like me?" I blurt out, before even thinking on saying it. This is the last time i'm ever drinking and smoking, I swear.

"Why'd you ask?" I don't know, I just thought i'd ask.

I glance to my side, seeing Suna passed out. I took this as my chance to get on top of Kuroo, and ran my fingers through his black hair, surprisingly it felt super soft. I scooted my bottom down his crotch. 

Kuroo laughs it off awkwardly, why do I feel him harden under me? This is so gross. He should know this isn't me! But this does feel like me. Wait what? This doesn't make sense!?

"You're high," He breaks me out of my thoughts. 

"Yes, I think you're dodging my question?"  
This isn’t me? I don’t know who I am. Why are you doing this, Dash!?

"I like you because..." He trails off, touching the tips of my brown hair, he slowly twists it.

"You're you. You have a mystery behind those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Does he think a cringe ass line can get my heart warmed up? No. I literally feel like wanting to vomit all over him for saying something like that.

I place both of my hands on his chest, and clench onto his trench coat he has on.  
"You don't feel hot, Kuroo?" I take it off him, fuck, he feels broad and I like it. No, wait I don’t

"Why are you doing this?" He seems a bit concerned for me?  
"Kuroo..." I trail off. Three names appear on my mind. Lily, Ivy, Sarah, why? I hear a voice saying ‘Kill them’ But why? 

“Dash?” Kuroo touches my shoulder. "I do have a past and I want you to help me on something." He sits up on his elbows and says "With what?" Couldn't help but laugh at him. Why am I laughing? Oh, because I know he wouldn’t do this for me.

"Will you kill some old 'friends' for me?" I whispered, seeing his eyes widen. I knew i'd see that look on his face. "What!? No. You're high!" I shush him with my finger, then whisper close to his ear.

"Don't you want me?" I start to buck my hips back and forth at a slow place, while nibbling his earlobe "Yes." He says with no hesitation.

"Don't you love me?" I trail off kisses to his lower jaw. 

"I do." He throws his head back, and puts his palms on my waist, giving it a little squeeze. 

"What's the problem?" I pull away, seeing him sadden from the detachment. "Why though?"  
Kuroo starts tracing my lips. 

"Because they annoy me." I suck on his thumb. I don’t even know who they are but this excuse will do.

The number 6 pops up my mind, that’s all I can remember and every second of the day a piece of information comes on my mind, basically controlling my thoughts and I can't think of anything other than that, otherwise all I wouldn’t even think on killing these people but the voices are telling me to, so i must listen to them. 

"Dash. That's not a good reason to kill them," He snaps me out of my thoughts once again. Kuroo is really beginning to piss me off. "Fine." I get off him. How will I get better if I don’t do what the voices tell me to do.

"Where are you going?!" He gets up from the bed. "Baby, anywhere but here." I exit out the room.

I feel like a fool for telling him something like this. I should've known, if someone really loves you, they'll do anything for you.

"Can't we talk about it?" I don't say a word, and walk down the steps of the stairs.

Kuroo fat footsteps being heard from behind. "Please?" I am too high for this shit, it's also way to dark for me to see.

"Never contact me again." I spat. What was i thinking? I regret doing all of this. I speed down my footsteps not seeing a thing and my foot slides off from a step, making me to lose my balance. 

"Kuroo!" I yelled out for him. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist, he saved me from nearly busting my head from the floor. 

"I'll do it." I feel his breath now close to my lips. "Really?!" I grinned from joy.

"Anything for you to not bust your head," We both let out a small laugh. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck. I’m sending him the wrong messages, who even are my old friends?

"Thank you, this means so much to me," Does he really love me to go this far?

"I know you don't love me but it's ok, maybe this will make you fall for me." He kisses my cheek. 

I back away from the kiss. I'm sorry Kuroo, but I can't fall for you. No, not because I can't but because even if i wanted to I couldn't, I don't like boys. 

05:45

Kuroo drops me off from the apartments. Before leaving we left a note for Suna to know we left to go home, it was fun while it lasted, but am actually excited to see Kuroo kill for me! I sneak back in the apartment to see no kids were awake, I sigh in relief.

I went back to the guest room and slept on the bed. Seconds later I sense my phone vibrate from my right pocket, I know it's from Kuroo, so i'm choosing to ignore.

10:00

"Dash? Wake up," I feel someone nudge me, preventing me to slowly open my eyes, light shinning through the blinds. “Ah,” I cover my eyes. How did I even get here? Why does my head hurt so much? Why is Mrs. Daichi here observing me? Then it hits me...Oh my god, i'm at her place!? 

"Oh my. You're here!" I get up, and the rush of dizziness gets me, why do i feel like this?

She places her hand on my back to stop my movements. I feel myself wince at the touch.

"No, it's ok. I was going to say if you wanted to join on eating breakfast with us?" I shooked my head. 

"No, thank you. I'm quiet alright. I was going home anyway," I say, practically rushing onto my words. She nodded. 

"Yes, of course. I also couldn't quiet stop myself but notice your phone was ringing with loads of messages and calls this morning. That's mainly why I awoken you from your sleep," Mrs. Daichi softly smiles.

"Oh, Thank you." I awkwardly smile.

I nudge my head thinking who could even call me at this time? I mean my mom is usually at work by this time, so she couldn’t be calling me, the only one who would blow up my phone is... oh. "I must get going." I stand up, grabbing my things.

"Are you sure?" She pouts a little in disappointment.  
"Yes, my mom is waiting for me," I put on my shoes and jacket before giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

All while doing that, I started to feel myself get nauseous.  
"You don't look so good, here have a yogurt and some water," She walks to the kitchen and comes back to the room with the stuff.

"Thank you so much," I grab the items she handed me, before heading out the house. 

"Dash! Before going here's your money!" She hands me 100 fucking dollars? I guess it’s from her staying out all night for me to take care of the kids. "Once again thank you very much." I say my goodbyes to her and the kids and left the apartments.

I check my phone and call Kuroo, in which he answered by the second ring.  
"Hello?" His voice sounds deeper than usual in the mornings.

"Kuroo! What's so important for you to blow up my phone?!" I squint my eyes feeling myself get more nauseous. Fuck me. I’m already annoyed by him, can’t get annoyed at my stomach now.

"I'm here waiting for you," God, this headache is also killing me.

"Huh?" I drank my water, while walking towards the parking lot, and saw him leaning against his car. I couldn’t help but laugh at his stupid ass for waiting for me this whole time.

He waves at me and goes to open the door for me. "Was this close on going to knock at the door," I walk towards him and pinch his forearm then sat down, shutting the door myself.

"This man just knows how to piss me off." I mutter, placing my head against the window to cool down. 

"What's wrong?" Kuroo sits down, turning on the car. "Man, what did we do yesterday?" I asked.

"Your kidding right?" I shook my head in confusion.

"You wanted me to kill these ‘old friends' of yours," My eyes widen. Is he crazy!? I swear each day this man gets crazier. 

"What are you talking about!?" 

Kuroo laughs. “This is not funny, Kuroo!” I palm my forehead, I think this man is going to kill me today. Oh, I can taste the alcohol coming up to my mouth. 

"Oh you're serious," I bring the water close to my lips, sipping on it till no more comes out of it and hummed in response.

“You good?” Kuroo questions.

"I don't remember, only when you picked me up and went to this guy name Suna’s house, then memory goes blank. What happened after we left the house... did we have-?" Kuroo immediately interrupts me. 

"Would never do that to you, Ok? Yesterday we were high and drunk off our shit, I guess you got more wasted than me, so thats why you can’t remember." 

I began to get curious myself, what did he meant by 'You wanted me to kill some old 'friends' of yours.'?

"Explain everything from the start, and don't leave nothing out!" He chuckles. "Yes, princess." I feel sicken by his words. "Don't call me that." I cross my arms over my chest. 

"It's cute tho." Kuroo began to drive away from the place.

"It's icky!" I slap his forearm, while he continues to laugh at me. Rude prick.

11:15

After he explained everything to me, I feel myself wanting to stab him in the throat. How could he let me get on top of him like that!? Fuck. I think i'm going to be sick again. 

"Pull over!" I shouted. He look over at me and pulls the car to the side of the road. I swiftly opened the door, and puked all over the ground. I looked up seeing him starring at me in disgust.

"I'm sorry for letting you get like this," He pushes my hair away from my face.

"Fuck off," He wipes off my lips with his sleeve. "Better?" I push him away, “Just drive.” I slam the door on him. 

Kuroo goes back to his seat, before driving back on the road, “Let's get you something to eat, because that yogurt isn't going to do much for you."  
“I don’t have any money.” I utter my voice. 

“I’ll pay for you,” I mouth an ‘Ok’ and go back to viewing the road. “Mcdonald’s?” He questions.  
“Yeah,” I think back to the words he mentioned earlier. Ivy, Lily and Sarah, surely they’re from America, since that’s the only place i’ve been besides Japan. But why should I care about the girls that I can hardly remember. Did the voices told me to kill them? 

11:55

We’re at Mcdonald’s, i’m sitting at the table while he currently orders for us, because I have somewhat social anxiety and hate talking to people, especially if I have to order food.

"Eat up," He places our food down on the table.  
"Thanks," I snatch my cheese burger and unwrap the wrapper it before taking a bite out of it. 

I sense his eyes at me for a long time, i swallow my food before saying, "What?" He shakes his head. "Nothing just... your food wasn't going anywhere for you to snatch it like that," He starts laughing at me, before I can even start yelling at him, I let out little chuckle, "Sorry... just hangry." 

"Hangry?" I nodded.  
"It means both angry and hungry." 

"Hangry," He laughs at the word. I roll my eyes.  
"Ok, now leave me alone, i’m trying to eat!" He raises his arm in defense then takes a bite out of his burger. I grab a hold of my burger again, and eats it with fries this time. ‘Stop acting to friendly, Kuroo,’ I faintly hear voices coming back, why? Maybe to taunt me again. 

11:55

We left the restaurant and finally drives to my house..

I connect the aux on my phone and shuffled my playlist, 25 lighters by Fat Pat started playing.  
"Oh my god I love this song." I squealed and raise up the volume. 

I couldn’t help but lip sync it, it’s a song i haven’t heard in a long time, it just brings back nostalgia to me. I look over at Kuroo who is giving me a glance before giving me a smile..  
"You shut up, it’s been so long since i’ve heard this song, so instead of being lame, go bop your head to it." I flick him off and continue to lip sync. 

"Relax, I haven’t even said anything,”  
"I got 25 lighters for my twenty five foes." I lightly slap his cheek, and let out little giggle. Ew, what’s wrong with me? “You probably think i’m ghetto for this,” I don’t think this is ghetto, but for him... yeah. 

"No, it’s cute," Kuroo touches his cheek, getting all flustered from my touch.  
"Well it is me, so duh." Right now he is looking so soft yet still annoying looking to me.

12:00

"Thank you for dropping me off," He pulls up at the house, thankfully I don't see my sister’s car on the driveway.

Before I could get out the car, I notice Kuroo hold onto my forearm. 

"Hold on," An idea runs in my mind, pretty much cogitation for a second to elbow him right on the nose, but I remembered he was going to kill for me, so the least I can do is... well do that. 

"I'm picking you up later at 7, be ready." He kisses my forearm, as I snatch my arm back and got off the car, I am so disgusted by that.

"Why? I'm busy tonight." Lie. I just don’t want to be seen with him, he’s crazy and if my friends saw us together, they'll ask me a million of question me.

"No, you're not, I know your schedule, babe." See crazy son of a bitch.  
"Take me somewhere fancy then,” I knew I wasn’t going anywhere if I kept rejecting him, so might as well take advantage of it. “And don’t call me babe.” I close his door, walking towards my house and grab my key to unlock the door. 

I felt shivers all around my body, ugh. I just have to keep up the act, till he kills every single one of them, then the voices will leave me alone and i’ll be free from all this.

I'll need to think of a plan and a list to mark off when he's done with each of them.


End file.
